Una canción de amor
by Satsuki C
Summary: La ciudad se encontraba calmada, era otro día más sin ninguna novedad, excepto para cierto par de jóvenes, que se hallaban en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad.. "¡¿Qué!, como que el productor quiere una canción de amor para el nuevo disco"- AU.


Disclaime: _Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para la realización de esta historia, la cual si es de mi propiedad._

**Una canción de amor.**

La ciudad se encontraba calmada, era otro día más sin ninguna novedad, excepto para cierto par de jóvenes, que se hallaban en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad..

"¡¿Qué?!, como que el productor quiere una canción de amor para el nuevo disco"- Gritaba histórico un muchacho rubio.

"Cállate dobe"- Dijo calmado un pelinegro mientras golpeaba a su compañero en la cabeza, Dios quisiera saber cómo fue que Sakura se enamoró de un idiota como él.

"Pe-ero teme, el cd saldrá en dos semanas, y el lunático del productor nos viene a decir de la nada que el cd debe tener una canción romántica, y no es que no me gusten, teniendo a mi adoraba Sakura-chan siempre tendré inspiración para una, pero no me parece justo"- Se explicó el chico, terminando con un puchero y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

"_Realmente, si es un poco extraño que Kakashi quiera incluir una canción romántica; pero el muy maldito es el jefe"_- suspiro- "Cálmate, idiota ya se nos ocurrirá algo"** –** dijo y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a uno de los pasillos del edificio, en el que se encontraban muchas habitaciones para los distintos cantantes y agrupaciones, donde estos se reunían y ensayaban presentaciones, coreografías, canciones y todo lo que quisieran hacer con tal de no destruir nada. Tal como lo había dicho la dueña de la discografía Tsunade Senju.

Cada habitación era muy amplia, contaban con un espacio libre que los dueños de la habitación lo ocupaban como quisiera y un pequeño cuarto de grabado, con una sala adjunta donde tenían los instrumentos. La novena puerta a la derecha era la que les pertenecía a estos dos muchachos integrantes del dúo juvenil **Konoha. **Conformado por estos chicos el primero Naruto Namikaze, rubio de ojos azules, de brillante sonrisa por la que todas su fanáticas caen desmayadas, hiperactivo y lleno de energía; y como habrán adivinado es todo un dios en la batería aunque igual podía tocar la guitarra pero no le llamaba tanto la atención como su amada Kyubi, como apodo a su batería de tonos naranjas, y a pesar de lo chillona que puede ser su voz, cuando se pone serio aporta gran parte en los coros de las canciones. El segundo Sasuke Uchiha, pelinegro con orbes tan oscuros como su cabello, tez clara, y personalidad arrogante y orgullosa. Por la que las chicas se sienten atraídas extrañamente. Es el que canta las canciones, además de poder tocar el piano y la guitarra, siendo este último su instrumento favorito en la versión eléctrica y acústica. Su primera guitarra se la regaló su hermano mayor Itachi era una hermosa Fender en tonos negros y rojizos, nunca fue de ponerle nombre a sus cosas, pero _esa chica_ le insistió tanto y se ofreció a ayudarlo a escoger uno, por lo que termino llamada Sharingan.

Sasuke entro en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta pues sabía Naruto venía siguiéndole los pasos, se dirigió a la pequeña sala amueblada que habían creado en el espacio libre de la habitación, dejándose caer pesado en uno de los sillones de cuero, fijando la vista en el techo. Desde donde estaba escucho como su compañero entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, escuchaba las pisadas que se dirigían en su dirección acompañada de su voz refunfuñando todavía por lo bajo. Se tiró en el sillón del frente y soltó un suspiro, suficiente señal para que el ojinegro fijara su vista en él.

"Que haremos Sasuke, las canciones románticas nunca han sido el fuerte en la banda"

"Solo será una tonta canción que exprese amor, no debe ser difícil dobe"

**… … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**** … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"No debe ser difícil dobe" – Se burlaba el ojiazul, mientras el azabache le lanzaba una mirada asesina, porque quien se puede creer que componer una canción en la que se encuentre el amor involucrado sería tan difícil, hace cuatro días, que les habían anunciado lo de la nueva canción, y desde entonces no dejaban de inventar letras y melodías, que grababan; y al final terminaban borrando. Por no gustarles unas, por ser demasiado empalagosas otras, Rayos que como fue a ocurrírsele a Kakashi que dos hombres podrían crear una canción de ese estilo, sin perder la personalidad que rodeaba al dúo, caracterizado por canciones fuertes, serias, y algunas en las que intervenía más el espíritu de Naruto, haciéndolas pegajosas y divertidas. Gruño y se separó del teclado, que habían movido hasta la sala de grabado junto a la batería y dos guitarras acústicas. - "Yo pienso que mi canción sobre lo hermosa que es Sakura-chan es la mejor elección, con la música adecuada puede ser un gran éxito" – Opino orgullosamente, con su típica sonrisa zorruna, mientras veía al azabache dirigirse a la pequeña nevera sacando una lata de cerveza, que destapo dándole un gran trago.

"No estúpido, no cantare una canción tan cursi como esa, además de lo único que habla es de cómo te gusta su cabello rosa y ojos jade, pero no hablas de lo bien que lo pasas en la cama con ella" – Respondió el azabache, como venganza y viendo como daba resultado al ver como el Namikaze se sonrojaba y boqueaba tratando de defenderse.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, para defenderse, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre con cabello plateado, vestido de traje que acompañaba con una bufanda gris, que tapaba parte de su cara, nada más y nada menos que el Hatake Kakashi; El culpable de su situación actual.

"Hola chicos"- Saludo el recién llegado – "¿Cómo va la nueva canción?" – si las miradas tuvieran el poder de matar, con la mirada que los dos jóvenes le dirigieron, seguro ya estaríamos en un lindo funeral.

"Kakashi como se te ocurrió semejante idea, y a estas alturas" – El primero en hablar fue el chico hiperactivo, que desde donde estaba sentado detrás de la batería le lanzo una de la baquetas, que el peliplata atrapo fácilmente.

"Oh vamos, son dos hombres jóvenes, uno con una novia a la que supongo que quiere y el otro con la ex-novia más linda de toda la empresa, que tanto les puede costar poner sus sentimientos por ellas en una canción" – La respuesta sarcástica del señor, tuvo como resultado a un Sasuke con una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo, y una lata de cerveza estrujada hasta deformarla, si este hombre no fuera el jefe, ya tendría unos buenos metros de tierra encima por meterse en los temas que no debe. Pero, ya que lo era, lo único que pudo hacer nuestro azabache fue abandonar la sala, dando un portazo a su salida.

"Qué carácter, ¿cuándo la superara he Naruto?" – dijo con un suspiro el hombre, mientras el rubio solo veía por donde se había ido su amigo, ese tema era sagrado para él, eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

**… … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"_Quien mierda se cree para nombrarla"- _El pelinegro se hallaba bajando las escaleras del edificio, con el humor que estaba no era recomendable que utilizara el ascensor, además le daba tiempo para estar solo; se paró en uno de los descanso en los que se hallaba un ventanal que daba una vista de la ciudad, pudo observar como ya había caído la noche y la luna en las alturas alumbraba la ciudad. – "Hinata…" susurro en un suspiro mirando la luna llena.

_Veía detrás de la cabina de audio, a una chica de piel porcelana como la de una muñeca, cabello liso, negro con destellos azules, que le llegaba al inicio de su cintura y esos hermosos ojos perlas que irradiaban una calidez que la hacían única entre las demás. _

_Si, le gustaba esa chica, y esta no era otra, que la cantante Hinata Hyuga, la cual trabajaba para su misma disquera, y después de varias citas, era a la que ahora podía llamar su novia. La veía mientras hacia la prueba de su nueva canción, observaba como su rostro mostraba esa sonrisa que daba a entender que disfruta lo que está haciendo; es que si alguien amaba cantar era su hime, parecía parte de su vida. Y él era feliz observándola._

_Después de que acabara el ensayo, la chica abandono la cabina y camino hasta su novio, "¿Qué tal se escuchó Sasuke-kun?"- Le pregunto observándolo a los ojos_

"_Perfecto" – Respondió, y acorto la distancia para darle un corto beso en los labios, para después verla sonrojarse. No podría verse más adorable. – "Ahora vamos, tenemos toda una tarde para estar juntos no hay que desperdiciarla" – entrelazo sus manos y juntos salieron de la sala, mientras se despedían de todos rápidamente._

**… … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **** … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Habían pasado dos días, desde el incidente con Kakashi y solo tenían tres días más para escribir la canción, crearle la música y grabarla. Estaba bajo un gran estrés y que Kakashi la haya nombrado no mejoraba para nada el humor de cierto azabache, que en la habitación del estudio arrugaba hoja tras hoja, volviéndolas bolas de papel, con las cuales ya tenía parte del piso de la sala cubierto, pero es que no lo convencía ninguna, de repente se abrió la puerta por el que entro un rubio, con un montón de hojas en la mano, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"_Si,… Sakura-chan, no olvides nuestra cita de esta noche, estaré en la disquera, cuando termines esa coreografía, subes aquí, nos vemos… También te amo"-_ Corto el blondo – "Hey Teme, traje varias ideas, además de revistas donde podremos ver que les interesa a las chicas, otras de farándula, me las dio Kakashi abajo; seguro hablan sobre nosotros"- Dejo la pila de papeles en la mesa. Y se paró en busca de una cerveza. En lo que Sasuke tomo lo que parecían ser las canciones que se le ocurrieron al rubio, para ver si alguna servía aunque fuera un poco. Enfoco su mirada en ellas, mientras pudo notar como el otro tomaba las revistas de farándula, siempre le encantaba leer todo lo que escribían sobre ellos, y lo hermosos y exitosos que eran.

**… … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Mientras ojeaba la revista, leyendo por encima todos los artículos, sus ojos se detuvieron en uno en particular, se veía la imagen de una chica a la que conocía muy bien sobre el escenario, con un gran título que se leía como **-Final de la gira y pronto a casa-**,Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al leer el artículo, subió la mirada y vio cómo su compañero seguía leyendo las letras de sus canciones, ya no se veía rastro de ese Sasuke que llego a su departamento hace año y medio, pero realmente le preocupa la reacción que pueda tener con esta noticia.

_Estaba durmiendo, había estado con Sakura en la tarde, por lo que cuando llego a su departamento solo se cambió y fue directo a su cama, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el golpeteo en su puerta, volteo y miro su reloj que se hallaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama. __**1:52 am**__. "¿¡Que rayos?! ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?"- Se levantó, con la única misión de golpear a quien fue a molestarlo, cuando pasaba por la sala dejaron de tocar la puerta, para tocar mejor el timbre, apresuro el paso y al abrir la puerta, lo que vio, le quito todo animo de propinarle una golpiza, y solo lo inundo la preocupación. _

"_Sasuke, ¿qué tienes?"- En el marco de su puerta, se hallaba el Uchiha con un aspecto desaliñado, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, la camisa fuera de su lugar, desprendía un olor a alcohol, y sus ojos se veían rojos como si hubiera estado llorado_

"_Dobe, me dejo"- Lo escucho decir, no entendía sus palabras, por lo que mejor se puso a ayudarlo para que entrara, lo tiro al sofá, donde este se terminó acostando boca abajo, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y espero que hablara, no sabía que decir, en el silencio pudo detectar un sollozo, "Mierda no puede estar llorando, él es Uchiha Sasuke, el ser más frio que conoce, pero por lo visto el alcohol hizo estragos en él", cuando vio que se había callado, se atrevió a intervenir._

"_Hermano ¿qué sucedió?" – Pregunto el ojiazul, su preocupación iba en aumento, nunca lo vio llorar, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, lo que le haya pasado seguro lo afecto mucho._

"_Hinata y yo terminamos,… Dobe, se va del país, y la muy estúpida no quiere algo con alguien que no está segura de cuándo volverá a ver" – La voz seria del moreno se escuchó un poco baja, por estar siendo contenida por uno de los cojines._

Después de esa noche, recuerdo que la semana siguiente la peliazul abandono el país, le estaban dando la oportunidad de darse a conocer por América, para todo artista era un gran logro y ella lo acepto; las primeras semanas lo llamaba preguntándole por el Uchiha, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando le dijo que se estaba haciendo daño al preguntar por él, ya que al Uchiha le costó un poco superar su partida, estaba más arrogante que de costumbre y por todo iniciaba discusiones.

No podía ocultarle que la chica volvería, según la información ya mañana debería estar aquí, y nadie como él sabía que al azabache todavía le gustaba la cantante ojos perlas.

"_¡Rayos!, Kakashi me echo el muerto con las revistas" _

** … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ** ** … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

La mañana siguiente, en la disquera había mucho movimiento, al parecer Hyuga Hinata vendría y le harían una especie de fiesta por su regreso.

En el cuarto de grabado, el dúo Konoha, interpretaba otra posible canción, ambos con guitarras acústicas, cuando terminaron, el azabache soltó un suspiro.

"No termina de convencerme" – Miro a su lado, el rubio actuaba extraño como si le ocultara algo, estando callado y perdido en sus pensamientos– "Termina de decirme" – Ya le molestaba la situación.

El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos y forzó una sonrisa – "¿Que dices Sasuke, que tendría que decirte?"- se paró de la silla, colocando la guitarra en su lugar. Y camino un poco, el moreno seguía sus pasos con la mirada, sin cambiar de posición.

"Quieres decirme algo,… Te conozco así que deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo" – El ceño fruncido y la mirada fría, hicieron que el otro suspirara, desde el marco de la puerta que separaba el cuarto de grabado donde se encontraban, solo dijo – "Hinata-chan, volvió hoy al país" – se formó un silencio, en el que el Namikaze esperaba la reacción del Uchiha, que solo se atrevió a responder – "¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" – Con su voz baja y calma, ocultando el remolino de emociones en su interior.

"Como que, ¿Que tiene que ver contigo?, vendrá a la disquera más tarde, es tu oportunidad para hablar con ella- Grito exasperado el rubio.

"No tengo nada que decirle" – la voz del moreno, abandonaba su calma para tomar ese tono frio.

"¡Tú la sigues queriendo!, deja de ser terco" – Ya las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

"No iré a verla, si quieres puedes ir tú, pero yo me quedare, resolviendo lo de la canción".

"¡Oh!, claro que iré; pero ella siempre me pregunto por ti, ¡¿Que se supone, que quieres que le diga cuando no te vea allá abajo?!"

"Inventa algo…"- Grito el Uchiha poniéndose de pie- "Dile que yo ya estoy bien, ni que ella fuera la primera vez que termine con alguien, dile que el tiempo borro todo amor y todo amanecer que tuve con ella,…"- La rabia se podía percibir en su voz casi tanto como el dolor – "Dile que sin ella me has visto mejor, que poco hable de su amor y que pronto voy estar amando a alguien más como es normal o tal vez...- Pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por el golpe que le dio el Namikaze en la quijada, tumbándolo en el piso . No lo vio venir por estar cegado por la rabia y esta después del golpe iba en aumento, antes de poder ponerse de pie y devolverle el golpe al rubio. Este lo callo.

"No le mentiré, si quieres ve tú y dile todo eso. A ver si así tú también te crees tus palabras"- Molesto, salió a grandes zancadas, cerrando de un portazo.

"Tsk. Es un imbécil"- Se levantó y tomo la guitarra acústica, volviéndose a sentar, empezó a tocar una melodía, ese idiota lo dejo solo y con una canción todavía sin terminar.

A medida que tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, la rabia iba disminuyendo, y con la melodía solo volvieron los buenos recuerdos con ella en su mente, y todas las palabras que le había dicho al dobe que le dijera, _"Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón él no podría decirle nunca todo eso_", con la suave melodía de los acordes bajo sus dedos empezó a hundirse en los recuerdos de su sonrisa tan cálida, sus ojos platas tan hermosos como la misma luna, su cabello oscuro como la noche, ¿habrá cambiado?... Sin darse cuenta las frases que deseaba haberle dicho a su torpe amigo que le dijera empezaron a escaparse de sus labios, combinándose con la melodía que tocaba en la guitarra.

_**Dile que me muero por besarla, que en las noches vuelvo amarla, aunque no esté junto a mí**_ – Sus frases mostraban lo que realmente deseaba y sentía hacia la muchacha -_**Dile que mi vida es extrañarla, que si vuelve puedo amarla, aunque no me quiera a mí **_– Y era cierto, si no la había superado, es porque todavía tenía la esperanza de que regresara, y volver a iniciar algo, aunque corría el riesgo de que ella lo haya olvidado.

_**Dile mi nueva dirección, dile que me llame por favor **_– Después de su partida no pudo soportar seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar en el que había estado con ella, todo le traía recuerdos y estos no le hacían bien - _**Dile que podemos hablar de amistad, como es normal o tal vez…**_- Si ella no quería regresar con él lo entendía, en América seguro conoció a muchos hombres, pero así fuera solo una amistad lo que compartieran él se conformaría, aunque tal vez, quizás si quiera que todo volviera a iniciar…

_**Dile que me muero por besarla, que en las noches vuelvo amarla, aunque no esté junto a mí,… dile que mi vida es extrañarla, que si vuelve puedo amarla aunque no me quiera a mí**_ – Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sinceramente se moría por verla, en sus ojos se podía notar ese brillo de emoción que tenía cada vez que escuchaba su voz -_**dile que yo voy a estar bien, o dile tal vez.**_ – termino tocando un par de acordes más. _Es la primera de todas las canciones que había compuesto en estos días, que sentía podía llegar a expresar amor._

Luego dejo la guitarra en su lugar, ella lograba inspirarlo con solo su recuerdo y ya tenía una idea que lo sacaría de dos problemas a la vez. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, habían pasado algunas horas, _"Todavía no es muy tarde"._

Abandono la habitación a paso apresurado, todavía con la sonrisa adornando sus facciones, quizás todavía se hallaba abajo y pudiera verla. Entro en el ascensor a toda prisa, estaba ansioso y el repiqueo constante de su pie lo demostraba, al llegar a la planta baja, camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose al salón donde celebraban las fiestas de la productora. Bajo la velocidad de su andar, no quería que se le notara lo desesperado, eso no era parte de su actitud, su sonrisa ahora era una orgullosa, pero toda la emoción se podía ver en sus ojos.

Cuando le faltaban pocos pasos la vio, acababa de salir del salón, iba vestida con un vestido sencillo, pero que realzaba toda su hermosura, su cabello caía liso por su espada cual cascada, y tenía unas pequeñas bailarinas que combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo. _"Sigue tan hermosa como la recuerdo", _la observaba embelesado, mientras su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa.

"Hinata" - Las palabras escaparon de su boca, en un susurro que la chica logro escuchar, dirigió su mirada hacia él, en ella todavía estaba esa calidez que siempre le gusto. La chica acorto la distancia avanzando a pasos cortos, hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Hola, Sasuke-kun" – La cercanía de la muchacha permitía que su olor a lavanda llegara hasta sus fosas nasales, hechizándolo tal y como lo hacía antes –"Me alegra que pudiera verte antes de irme, Naruto-kun me comento que estabas ocupado con una nueva canción".

Su sonrisa orgullosa creció en su rostro, mientras internamente agradecía la ayuda de su amigo al no decir toda esa basura que le pidió le dijera a la ojiplata – "Si, ha sido un poco difícil, pero creo que la inspiración llego a mí… Y tú, ¿porque has vuelto?"- Ella lo miro a los ojos con un brillo en su mirada parecido al del azabache, pero antes de responder. Escucho como la llamaban a sus espaldas, diciendo que se apurara; El azabache dejándose llevar por su instinto, se acercó y deposito un suave beso, en su mejilla, muy cerca de los labios de la muchacha- "Ve, ya me lo dirás después, después de todo nos veremos más seguido". – Comento observando el intenso rubor que provoco en la muchacha. Sintiéndose orgulloso de haber causado esa reacción, la dejo ahí y paso de largo por su lado, necesitaba contarle su idea al rubio, después de varios pasos se giró de nuevo en dirección a la morena - "¡Ah! Y Hinata, te regalare la primera copia del disco, estoy seguro que la última canción te gustara, lo prometo" – volvió a girarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, entrando al salón buscando al dobe de su amigo y su novia. Sin darse cuenta que dejo en el pasillo a una ojiperla que sonreía con amor mientras miraba su espalda alejarse.

"Sasuke-kun…" - Susurro a la nada. Giro con un viejo sentimiento flotando en su pecho, y que ahora había comprobado que no había disminuido con el tiempo. Y se dirigió a la entrada donde la esperaba, su chofer, junto a su pequeña hermana que ya estaba dentro del auto.

"¿Onee-san es él?" – Pregunto, una vez ya se hallaba en el carro y este entraba a las autopistas.

"Si, él es el único motivo de mi regreso"- _Él, y las mariposas que me hace sentir en la barriga desde la primera vez que lo vi, y que hasta hoy no han disminuido cada vez que esta junto a mí_. Completo para sí misma sin borrar todavía la sonrisa de enamorada de su rostro.

**… … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

***¡Ta-da!* Regrese trayendo conmigo este one shot, cuando lo escribí me gustó la idea de dejarlo con un final abierto , pero depende de ustedes si les gustaría que lo deje así, o cree un capitulo extra con una especie de epilogo. (Les dejo la decisión a ustedes \o/)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia, realmente es motivador, y seria excelente si pudieran dejarme un review comentándome si les ha gustado, o realmente fracase u.u**

**Antes de que se me olvide, la canción que "canta" Sasuke; se llama Dile de Tranzas. Y esa canción fue la fuente de inspiración de este one shot.**


End file.
